Time to Kill
by FallAway
Summary: Dick actually attends a class for once, and Mac just can’t stop mocking him. Oneshot.


Summary: Dick actually attends a class for once, and Mac just can't stop mocking him. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own these characters. I wish I did, though.

A/N: I asked my livejournal f-list for fic prompts and Rachel gave me "Dick/Mac: Classroom." It intrigued me. This is what came out of that. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

--

He tapped his fingers on his desk absently, glancing around the room curiously. There were a lot of windows on one side of it, and the wall opposite the glass was all boring. He pursed his mouth absently and tilted his head back, rolling his eyes.

This was totally the most boring thing in his entire life. The chick next to him looked like a little kid at Christmas and Dick was _totally_ confused by that. He wasn't hung-over, for once, but he still didn't want to be here.

And, like, since when did he show up for anything early anyway? Total lack of judgment on his part, because there was totally a _reason_ he did not go to class. Like ever. It was _lame_ and he was all anti-lameness because it made him feel lamer than any usual level of lame.

He lifted his head and sighed heavily, focusing intently on the scratches that were present on his desk. A throat cleared in front of him and he raised his eyes wearily, not really in the mood to make new friends.

Just because _Logan_ was always off with his skank of a girlfriend didn't mean _Dick_ needed to go getting replacement buddies. Psshh. Stupid Ronnie and her stupid little head tilt. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one that didn't do what she said when she cocked her head to the side all innocently.

'Cause _dude_, if the things he heard at night when he crashed on Logan's couch were any indication, Veronica Mars was far from innocent.

"Actually attending class now, Dick?"

A grin spread across his face and he leaned back in his chair, bending his elbows to rest his head back against his hands. "Ghost World! Lookin' all studious and shit," he eyed her ensemble, taking in the laptop case that was hanging from her shoulder and the pencils that were poking up out of the front flap.

"Well, my mother didn't marry me into Hearst," she replied, fake smile firmly in place. "I actually have to do the work to keep my scholarship."

"Dude, you're here on scholarship? What for? Sponsored Geeks United?"

Mac's smile relaxed slightly and she shook her head, dropping down into the empty seat on the other side of him. Christmas-girl looked a little put-off by his casual demeanor, but Mac was just as calm as always. He liked that about her. She was _mellow_. All go-with-the-flow and cool like that. Yay for relaxed chicks, dude.

"Turns out being good with computers is actually good for something," she told him. "Who would've thought that being able to hack into a high-security database would be a way to get into college?"

He blinked. "Dude, you're kinda scary, you know that?"

"Yes, I believe you've told me that before. Then again, you think _Veronica_ is scary. So I'm not quite sure I trust your judgment," she smiled cheekily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, unzipping her bag to pull her computer out of it. Dick furrowed his brow slightly, gaping.

"She's fuckin' scary when she gets on her cases! I don't know how Logan puts up with her," he shook his head, then reconsidered his statement. "Like, the putting _out_ thing totally makes sense since she's a hot little piece of ass."

Mac snorted and he smiled, reaching over the gap between their seats to tug on a strand of her hair. "It's orange!" he proclaimed. Kind of like a pumpkin. Which was totally awesome because that purple crap she had a week ago was totally _lame_. And Dick was totally against all things lame. They were stupid.

"I see your observational skills are improving. Though if you could apply them to your X-Box then you might stop dying every five minutes…"

"That was not my fault! You were being all distracting with your weird science talk and I couldn't concentrate. Words more than two syllables long should not be allowed in the gaming room!" He huffed and stuck out his bottom lip convincingly. Pouting _always_ worked with her. Always. She got all mushy. It was sort of adorable, but the point of the pouting was to make _himself_ look adorable so it totally wasn't fair that she turned it around on him like that.

Looking up at him oddly, she arched an eyebrow slowly. "What gaming room? Dick, you camp out on Logan's floor for days at a time so that you can play video games without leaving to buy your own beer."

"So? My apartment is boring. And it's not like anyone ever uses his living room anyway. The couch is totally open territory!" He fixed her with a glare, forgetting all about his pouting technique, and she laughed a little. He smiled.

"I would think you'd be concerned about the couch being open territory at Logan's," she smiled and his faltered a little. Huh?

There was a pause in the conversation and she stared at him expectantly, like she was waiting for him to get the joke or something. Dick's jaw dropped open a little further and then he grimaced. _Ohhhhh_. He so did not need images of Ronnie all sweaty and naked under his best friend on the couch. The couch that he slept on! Dude!

"Aw, dude, I'm never sitting on that couch again," he moaned in complaint, closing his eyes tightly and tilting his head back. She snickered and he opened his eyes slowly, glaring at her again. "I hate you."

"No you don't," she said softly, smiling brilliantly. He stared at her for a second, kinda transfixed, and then shook his head. Like she really knew what he was thinking. Psshh. What, like being all geeky over computers made her some sort of psychic card-reader thing? Yeah, right.

Before he could respond there was an old dude entering the room, and then class was like starting or something. Dick huffed and sank down in his seat. Mac turned bright eyes to the old dude and his eye twitched a little.

There was totally no point in being there if she wasn't even going to pay attention to him.

--

"Dick."

He grunted and swatted at the air around him. His hand hit something solid and he grunted again, feeling around to see what it was. It was like … warm. And soft. And kind of felt like a pair of jeans. Opening his eyes, he raised his head and blearily looked around at his surroundings.

"Dick," she repeated. The jeans moved away from his hand and he frowned, turning his head to the side. Oh. Dude, he was asleep on a desk. Oh! Dude, he was like totally asleep in class. Hahaha. He hadn't done that in like two years.

"Mac?"

"The one and only," she sighed and shook her head at him, folding her arms across her chest as he stared up at her through tired eyes. After a second he shook his head to clear it and sat up all the way, noticing that she was standing a few feet away from him. Uhm … okaaaaaay…

"What's wrong?"

"You're a sleep-groper," she said, matter-of-fact. "I'd prefer to keep my thighs away from your wandering hands, thank you." So that was the jean thing he was touching a few minutes ago. He smiled slowly.

"Dude, if you're offering…"

"I'm not," she shook her head, but she was totally smiling. Uh-huh. _Sure_ she wasn't.

"Whatever," he shrugged and stood up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Desks made the most uncomfortable pillows in the _world_. He had yet to find something less comfortable to fall asleep on, and if he ever found it he was going to stay far, far away from it. Because _lame_.

Mac sighed and turned, pulling her hair back from her face as she left the room. He stared after her for a second, blinking. Then he ran to catch up with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the pony-tail thing she had her hair in now.

"So, you up for a little one-on-one?" Her eyes widened slightly and she sputtered a little. Dude, so cute. And she probably didn't even know that she was like all adorable and shit. Chicks were so stupid sometimes. "Video games, dude. Logan's? You, me, X-Box and some ice cream?"

"I don't—"

"Soy dream, what-_ev_-er," he rolled his eyes. "Come on."

She eyed him warily, but he could tell she was somewhat pleased that he remembered her freaky vegan habits. Embrace the meat love, dude. That was all he had to say about that but she never listened to him when he talked about her weird vegetable romance so he just kept quiet. No need to piss off the girl.

"Fine, but no crying to Veronica when I beat you," she grinned. He let out a whoop and tightened his grip on her shoulders, half-hugging her. Ish.

"And dude, don't lie. I have never cried over a video game."

Patting his arm mockingly, she nodded. "Sure you haven't."

"Dude I haven't! And like why would I whine to Ronnie, anyway? She's all—" he affected a high-pitched, irritated voice "—DICK, GO HOME! all the damn time. Still don't know how the fuck Logan puts up with her."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Sure, Dick."

He glared. Again with the mocking. Like he didn't get enough of that already. Psshh. She was _so_ going down for that later. Dick didn't lose games to girls. Ever. Mmmmmk?


End file.
